


Christmas Wish

by MiniAlien_26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniAlien_26/pseuds/MiniAlien_26
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester





	1. Mi amigo el alce

Gabriel estaba mirando aquella pared pintado de azul pálido con su ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho de forma molesta. Él no entendía por que tenía que quedarse sentado en aquella silla mirando aquella pared, él no entendía ese castigo. A la hora del recreo el castaño había visto un tractor olvidado por sus amigos del salón y lo tomó para él. No había sido su culpa que otro niño más grande se lo intentara quitar y él lo golpeara con el tractor, solo defendió su derecho a tenerlo por que había sido suyo primero. 

Resopló nuevamente mirando aquella aburrida pared de color azul. Si fuera por él ya le hubiera dibujado algún lindo animal con distintos colores para que se viera más bonito y brillante, no de ese aburrido color azul, aunque el azul de los ojos de su hermano era lindo. Con su pequeño dedo índice derecho empezó a trazar sobre la superficie de la pared lo que al parecer era un perro, luego comenzó a dibujar un gato y después un ornitorrinco. Se detuvo cuando divisó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo encontrándose con un hombre corpulento y una mujer de cabello de color alegre junto a un niño serio de bonito cabello largo. Ambos adultos conversaban con su maestra Anna. 

Gabriel observó abiertamente aquel niño ignorando que este lo miraba con su ceño fruncido en clara molestia. Gabriel alzó su mano y le saludó con una gran sonrisa siendo olímpicamente ignorado por el otro quien al parecer decidió que la conversación de adultos era mas interesante que él. Frunció el ceño sintiéndose triste porque Gabriel quería que todos los niños fueran sus amigos porque a él le gustaba tener amigos. Se cruzó de brazos nuevamente observando nuevamente a aquel niño más alto que él y con un cabello mucho más largo de color castaño. Él creía que era muy bonito aquel cabello, ya que su propio cabello era con rulos y no se veía tan suave como el del otro niño. Gabriel pensó que tal vez algún día pueda tocar aquel bonito cabello. Vio como aquel niño le dirigió otra mirada molesta y él le devolvió la mirada, solo que esta ves era una mirada igualmente de molestia. Él lo que siempre quiso es que aquel niño fuera su amigo y eso descolocó al otro niño de cabello largo.

Sam se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud en aquel molestoso niño que no dejaba de mirarlo de aquella manera en donde la nariz pequeña del niño se fruncía. A él no le gustaba estar en lugares con muchas personas y tenía muy poca paciencia para las cosas. A Sam le gustaba que todo fuera rápido y sus padres no conversaban más rápido con la que sería su futura maestra. Y antes aquel molestoso niño lo había saludado con una gran sonrisa y a Sam no le gustaba las sonrisas de los desconocidos. Les causaba mucha repulsión, él aún no estaba seguro del significado de esa palabra pero escucho a su hermano mayor decirla una vez. Y ahora él estaba molesto por cómo le miraba aquel niño de cabello ruloso. Y también se sentía molesto por que sus padres tenían que apuntarlo en aquella guardería, donde habían muchos niños molestos como aquel que lo observaba con su nariz fruncida y mirada desafiante sentado en aquella silla amarilla de frente a la pared azul. El niño que le había sonreído sin conocerlo y luego de un minuto igualmente se molesto con él.

...

Gabriel, después de mucho pensarlo y hablarlo con su hermanito junto a sus peluches de felpa la tarde anterior, decidió en hacerse amigo de el niño de cabello largo y bonito a pesar de verse molesto. Trató durante muchos días. Le hablaba sobre sus juguetes o sus dibujos, siempre siendo ignorado por el otro niño. Había tratado de jugar con él pero el otro estaba cansado de estar cerca de él y se alejaba siempre cuando podía. Y Gabriel odiaba que Sam siempre fuera bueno a las escondidas. A la hora de la siesta le pedía a la maestra Anna para que pusiera su camita al lado de la de Sam, por que él quería ser su amigo aunque el otro dejara claro de muchas formas de que no quería ser su amigo. Estuvo insistiendo hasta que un día Sam se cansó y le gritó muy feo haciendo que Gabriel comenzara a llorar, nadie le había gritado así antes. No había logrado que Sam, el chico nuevo, fuera su amigo y él quería que fueran amigos, al final Gabriel dejó de insistir. 

Su maestra Anna y sus compañeritos de clase se dieron cuenta de aquel cambio de actitud en Gabriel. Estaban bastante acostumbrados a ver al pequeño Gabriel estar detrás de Sam, tal vez jugando y brincando con los demás con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero todo había cambiado. El pequeño Gabriel ya no jugaba en el patio, ya no corría por el salón soltando risotadas mientras jugaba con todos sus compañeros. Ya no hacía ninguna de sus bromas y mucho menos seguía a Sam por todas partes mientras hablaba sin parar. 

Sam también había visto el cambio y había estado orgulloso de su trabajo. Aunque luego de gritarle al molestoso niño no le había gustado verlo llorar. Comenzó a sentirse mal y pensó que le iba a doler la panza o a enfermarse. Se sintió así durante días y le había dicho su madre que estaba enfermo, pero ella le decía que estaba perfectamente bien. Le dijo lo mismo a su padre, a su hermano y su tío abuelo recibiendo la misma respuesta que su mamá le había dado. Finalmente se cansó de insistir a que los adultos le dijeran lo mismo y cada vez miraba a aquel niño molestoso alejarse de él o volteando el rostro cuando se miraban, solo hacia que se sintiera mucho peor. Aquel niño ya no reía y corría con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, tampoco lo seguía a todas partes tratando de ser su amigo o compartiéndole sus cosas mientras hablaba cada segundo sin detenerse. Sam luego solo decidió olvidarlo pensando que después de unos días estaría mejor, pero Gabriel encontró otros planes. 

Gabriel se sentía muy mal por culpa de aquel tonto niño, estuvo muchos días tristes. Y entonces un martes en la tarde mientras tenían su hora de exploración, básicamente tenían permiso para jugar en distintas estaciones del salón, tomó un poco de plastilina rosa y a escondidas se lo pego al cabello del tonto niño. Luego con una gran sonrisa de sorpresa tocó el cabello libre de Sam que no tenía plastilina. ¡Era muy suave! Y a él le gustó mucho más aquel cabello. Después de esa travesura corrió por el salón hasta sentarse nuevamente en su silla amarilla con una gran sonrisa. La sonrisa no pasó desapercibido por algunos compañeros que conocían lo travieso que podría ser el niño de cabello ruloso y gran sonrisa. 

Comenzó a dibujar a aquel niño tonto utilizando todos los crayones que pudo encontrar en los cajones del area de arte porque él ahora estaba feliz. Pero cuando regresaba con muchos otros crayones Sam caminó hacia él con cara muy molesta. Soltó una risotada al ver cómo la plastilina rosa se había pegado a otras partes del cabello de Sam. Y el otro muy molesto tomó el dibujo del ruloso hasta romperlo a la mitad. Y Sam volvió a sentir que se enfermaba al ver aquellas lágrimas en el molestoso niño, Gabriel estaba nuevamente triste. Sam jamás espero que aquel molestoso niño lo empujara después de eso por romper su dibujos y Gabriel no esperó llevarse enredado al tonto niño hasta ambos caerse sobre el suelo acolchado. Anna los separó y los castigó a ambos en el salón del juicio, un salón diminuto con unos cuantos cajones, una mesa redonda con tres sillas, dos pequeñas y una más grande. Y ahora ambos estaban sentados en lugares separados con la directora Naomi sentada en la silla grande y mirándolos a ambos bastante indignada. 

ㅡEsto es un centro educativo niños míos, no un área de peleaㅡGabriel se cruzó de brazos y bajó su vista mientras Sam lo miraba ceñudoㅡAquí no se puede pelear con los compañeros de clases porque se supone que todos se lleven bien y sean amigos.

ㅡ¡Eso es lo que traté de hacer directora Naomi!ㅡchilló Gabriel con sus ojos acuosos mientras sacudía sus brazosㅡSam no quiere ser mi amigo y me molesté con él.

ㅡ¿Por qué no quieres ser su amigo Sam?ㅡle preguntó Sarah al mas alto. 

Sam no supo que realmente decir en aquel instante. Gabriel le había sonreído, siempre sonreía y eso hace sentir incomodo a Sam, nadie en su familia sonríe tanto como el molestoso niño. Y Gabriel también habla mucho y sin parar, era muy ruidoso. Él realmente no estaba seguro de que contestarle a su directora.

ㅡNo me gusta que me moleste en que seamos amigos porque no me gusta tener amigosㅡSam se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sentirse enfermo por que Gabriel lo miraba con lágrimas en sus mejillasㅡ Y cada vez que llora me siento enfermo y no me gusta estar enfermo.

ㅡ¡Yo no enfermo a nadie!ㅡsoltó Gabriel en protesta haciendo que Sam frunciera su ceñoㅡ ¡Solo quería que fuéramos amigos!

Sam ahora estaba un poco indignado e irritado de los diferentes cambios de ánimos de aquel molestoso niño. Hace un tiempo atrás estuvo con una gran sonrisa después de su broma, luego pasó a estar molesto empujándolo por lo del dibujo, para después sentirse triste con lágrimas en sus ojos y ahora parecía histérico e indignado limpiando sus lágrimas como si nunca hubiera estado llorando. Sam debía admitir que le llamaba mucho la atención esos cambios repentinos de Gabriel, él no se creía capaz de hacer algo así, Sam no podía. Estuvieron hablando otro corto tiempo con la directora Naomi para después ambos ser dejados en aquel pequeño salón, encerrados hasta la hora de la siesta. 

Gabriel estaba más tranquilo y comenzó a dibujar con algunos crayones que encontró en unos cajones, ignorando que Sam lo observaba aún con su ceño fruncido. Al niño ruloso ya no le importaba si el niño tonto no quería ser su amigo, él tenía muchos amigos y su hermano Cassie también era su amigo. 

Sam solo seguía observando detenidamente al otro mientras este colocaba papeles blancos sobre la mesa y comenzaba a dibujar. Estaba algo molesto pero igualmente decidió hacerse amigo de aquel niño o por lo menos intentarlo para que no llorara y así él no volvería estar enfermo. 

ㅡ¿Que dibujas?ㅡsoltó Sam en un susurro alto.  
Trató de ver por sobre la mesa lo que dibujaba Gabriel, pero este rápidamente lo miró con su ceño y nariz fruncida, otra vez, ocultando su dibujo lejos de su vista.

ㅡRompiste mi otro dibujoㅡle recordó Gabriel aún frunciendo su nariz y ocultando su dibujoㅡTe estaba dibujando pero lo rompiste y ahora no verás mi nuevo dibujoㅡGabriel le lanzó una mirada de reproche a un sorprendido SamㅡY ahora dibujo un alce porque son lindos y mi padre dicen que son protectores.

ㅡ¿Por qué me estabas dibujando?ㅡ preguntó otra vez Sam confundido del por qué el molestoso niño lo había estado dibujandoㅡEntonces, te gusta dibujar.

ㅡMe encanta dibujarㅡreafirmó Gabriel con una gran sonrisaㅡY también me gusta tu cabelloㅡSam abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y Gabriel le miró con curiosidadㅡ¿De que color son tus ojos?

ㅡRealmente no sé, pero mi madre dicen que son cambiantesㅡSam se encogió de hombros y abriendo muchos más sus ojosㅡ¿De qué color tu crees que son mis ojos?

Gabriel se trepó a la mesa, gateando con su dibujo y los crayones hasta estar sentado frente a Sam. Colocó su pequeño puño debajo de su mentón frunciendo su nariz de manera pensativa mientras miraba los ojos del otro. Tomó algunos crayones de la mesa y los acercó al rostro de Sam buscando el color perfecto, pero Gabriel se dio cuenta de que no tenía suficientes colores para escoger uno. Luego comenzó a mezclar colores como si las crayolas fueran pinturas. Cando obtuvo un nuevo color sonrió con felicidad hacia Sam señalando con una crayola gris un círculo que tenía los colores verde, gris claro, un poco de marrón y blanco, incluso había un poco de naranja.

Sam no entendía cuál era la mezcla de todos esos colores, pero le gustó ver la sonrisa del otro y de que este no estuviera llorando. Luego vio como Gabriel coloreaba los ojos del alce con todos esos colores después le enseñó el dibujo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

ㅡ¡Sam te presento a mi alce Sammy!ㅡle dijo Gabriel a Sam con voz seria y divertida junto a aquella gran sonrisa en su rostroㅡ¡Alce Sammy te presento a mi nuevo amigo Sam!


	2. Forelsket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los títulos extraños de los capítulos están a la orden del día aquí. Estos tendrán una estrecha relación con lo que podría suceder o los sentimientos de algún personaje en los capítulos. 
> 
> Forelsket es la euforia propia de la primera vez que uno se enamora.

Gabriel conocía muy bien a su compañero de piso. Lo conocía tan bien que podría decirte donde estarían aquellos lunares escondidos y las cicatrices por los accidentes de la infancia o la adolescencia porque él provocó una de esas marcas. También podría decirte cuántas veces el otro se había molestado con él por sus pequeñas bromas y cuantas veces en le escuela intermedia o superior lo había encubierto de ellas a pesar de repetirle que dejara de actuar de ese modo bromista. Las manías al teclear en su computador y corrigiendo ensayos extremadamente largos ahora que era un profesor respetado. El excesivo modo de que todo tenga un orden especifico o de que en la compra no puede faltar los Lucky Charms. Y algo que podría decir con toda la certeza de su corazón, aunque tuviera amnesia, es la fecha, el día y la hora en que supo que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, Sam. Y también podía decir lo seguro que él estaba de que sería rechazado en la primera propuesta. Sam no tenía ni una pizca de tener interés en el amor y mucho menos en tener sexo convencional, así era él.

ㅡ Tu no sabes lo frustrante que es todo, hermano, es como tener al polo norte en tu apartamentoㅡ chilló dramáticamente Gabriel en protesta haciendo que su hermano mayor Castiel rodara los ojos, otra vez, y dándole un gratificante sorbo a su capuchinoㅡQuiero tomar cartas en el asunto ¡Pero no sé que hacer!ㅡ Gabriel golpeó su frente contra la mesa suspirando amargamente. 

ㅡ Tienes que buscar las ventajas de todo este asuntoㅡCastiel frunció el ceño pensativo y luego sonrió con una sonrisa coquetaㅡPuedes andar desnudo por el apartamento y a Sam no le importará, eso es más que afirmativoㅡ Gabriel alzó su cabeza con su ceño fruncido haciendo que Castiel se encogiera de hombrosㅡ Yo sería feliz si pudiera andar desnudo por mi casa. 

ㅡ Puedes hacerlo Castiel, y en tu ventaja es que recibirías una buena sesión de sexo a cambioㅡ el otro soltó una carcajada haciendo que Gabriel volviera a golpear su frente contra la mesaㅡ ¡Algo que yo no podré tener jamás en mi vida!

ㅡDeberías intentar lo de andar desnudoㅡsugirió Castiel acariciando el cabello de su hermano menor calmándolo al instanteㅡHablaré con Dean por más sugerenciasㅡel menor de ambos hizo un sonido afirmativo sacándole una sonrisa al mayorㅡ Sabes que eres de su agrado a pesar de llevarse como gatos y perros.

ㅡY también le agrado genial a Mary y John ¿Pero de qué me sirve tener la aprobación de todos y no de la persona que quiero?ㅡ Castiel asintió alejando su mano para tomar su café pero Gabriel se lo impidió con su ceño fruncido y mirada tristonaㅡTu hermano menor necesita cariñitos, no quites tu mano o te la pico. 

ㅡNo seas dramático, Gabeㅡel mencionado rodó los ojos apreciando las caricias que su hermano le daba en su larga cabellera rulosaㅡDeberías cortarte el cabello, ya podría hacerte trenzas de nuevo como en superior. 

ㅡMe gusta largo y uno nunca sabe si algún día funcionaría para algo másㅡ Gabriel recibió un golpe en su cabezaㅡ¿Por que me golpeas? Tú eres más pervertido que yo y jamás me e quejado.

ㅡPero eso no significa que tú debas ser un pervertidoㅡGabriel observó a su hermano mayor con su ceño y nariz fruncida en señal de que estaba molesto, o frustradoㅡTe ves muy lindo cuando estas molesto.

ㅡNo seas idiota, Cassie, porque podría hablar con Dean-o para que te dejé en abstinenciaㅡCastiel soltó una carcajada.

Le parecía divertido, pero al ver el rostro serio de su hermano dejó de reír. Dean podría ser quién sufriera más por la abstinencia que él, aunque a simple vista él pareciera mas necesitado que su esposo, pero su hermano estaba mortalmente serio. Y si algo sabía es que cuando Gabriel se proponía hacer algo, lo cumplía a toda costa y marea. 

ㅡNo harías eso ¿Verdad?ㅡGabriel enarcó una ceja y Castiel puso cara de histeriaㅡ¿Que quieres que haga entonces hermanito?No soy un hada madrina, no prometo nada.

ㅡHablarás con Dean poeque tenemos que buscar estrategias y Sam ama a su hermanoㅡ Castiel asintió tomando su celular y Gabriel sonrió con picardíaㅡPodría hablar con él para que te de una buena sesión de sexo como a ti te gusta.

ㅡCon buenos juguetes sexuales incluidos por favorㅡGabriel asintió divertido y abrumado por sus propios sentimientos desesperados.

ㅡTambién te dejaré saber sobre mis avances con Sam respecto a tu ideaㅡCastiel subió su vista del celular para encarar a su hermano.

ㅡ¿En serio seguirás mi consejo?ㅡGabriel asintió haciendo reír a CastielㅡEste día es para enmarcarlo en un cuadroㅡCastiel alzó sus manos con el rostro lleno de satisfacción divertidaㅡEl día en que Gabriel Shurley inició un plan estúpido siguiendo el consejo de su hermano mayor, Casrtiel Novak, el rey de los estúpidosㅡGabriel rió junto a Castiel quien traía una gran sonrisa en su rostroㅡ¡Esto terminaraá de una manera inolvidable!

...

Gabriel sentía sus energías renovadas como cada vez que veía a su hermano mayor para cuando llegó a su apartamento. Llegó observando su reloj de muñeca con una gran sonrisa, solo faltaba una hora para que llegara Sam de su trabajo como profesor de Simbología(1) en la universidad pública de New Jersey. Tiró las llaves sobre la mesa al lado de la puerta, una necesidad según Sam y un estorbo de espacio según él, para correr hacia el baño. Gabriel pensó que tenía que ponerse bonito y coqueto, porque estaba desesperado, haría lo que fuera para lograr su cometido antes de que ya no pudiera más con todos aquellos sentimientos retumbando contra su pecho. 

Eran inicios de Diciembre y en New Jersey comenzaba a nevar más seguido, bastante obvio por ser invierno y estar geográficamente cerca del polo norte. Lo cual después de bañarse, se encontró acurrucado debajo de sus sábanas con un abrigo de Sam tratando de mantenerse caliente. Estaba temblando de frío y fallaba en sus intentos de mantenerse caliente, pero no quería pararse de su cama hasta llegar y pelear con el termostato. Decidió que esperaría a que Sam llegara para pararse de la cama. Por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho para cuando escuchó la cerradura de la puerta principal abrirse haciendo saltara fuera de su cama. A ultimo momento decidió colocarse unas medias largas por que el piso estaba demasiado frío. Al final terminó con más ropa de necesaria para su plan.

Las palabras de su hermano se se aparecieron en su mente como regañó por no tratar seguir el plan totalmente estupido, pero la verdad, él no era tan seguro de sí mismo y hacía demasiado frío como para incluso pensar en permanecer desnudo por el apartamento. 

Sam lo encontró con su ceño y nariz fruncida mientras miraba el termostato, el alto frunció el ceño pues estaba cansado de enseñarle a Gabriel como usarlo. Luego miró confundido como un abrigo suyo colgaba del cuerpo menudo de su amigo. El abrigo era verde y era gigantesco al punto de que la parte inferior llegaba a la mitad de los muslos del hombre bajo. También notó que traía unas medias largas hasta la rodilla de colores, como el arcoíris, que Sam recuerda que él se las regaló a Gabriel en su cumpleaños número veintidós. Suspiro con satisfacción al ver a Gabriel de ese modo, le parecía gratificante y agradable de ver a este de esa manera, traía buenas vibras a todo.

ㅡ¡Sammy!ㅡchilló Gabriel parandose delante de Sam haciendo que este le prestara toda su atenciónㅡ¡Hace frío y el termostato no me quiere hacer caso!

ㅡTe he explicado unas veinte veces cómo funciona y aún no lo entiendes GabeㅡSam tomó de la mano derecha de Gabriel haciendo que este sonriera encantado con aquel gestoㅡ Te explicaré una vez más y nada más ¿Entendido?ㅡGabriel asintió solemne. 

Y así pasaron unos treinta minutos desperdiciados de Sam explicándole a su mejor amigo a usar un termostato, nuevamente. Sam sabía que era un desperdicio explicarle a Gabriel y este sabía que aún no terminaría de entender aquel aparato. Lo cual también le dejaba la duda a Gabriel del por qué Sam aún le explicaba esa tontería si ambos sabían que era un caso perdido. 

Luego de aquella sesión de clase, innecesaria para Gabriel y justo para Sam, ambos decidieron hacer un maratón de películas Marvel después de preparar la cena. A Gabriel no le gustaba preparar la cena, prefería siempre hacer los desayunos y los postres porque amaba el azúcar, la vida era mejor con todo lo dulce. Así es como terminaron con Sam cocinando horas después bajo el escrutinio de Gabriel, quien estaba encantado de ver a su mejor amigo sin camisa y en pantalones de dormir. Suspiró como todo un enamorado con sus ojos dorados brillando en desbordado afecto y con una dulce sonrisa adornado su rostro. Gabriel siempre observando el vaivén de Sam por la cocina, como si no exitiera nada más.  
Algo que Gabriel no sabía es que a veces Sam si se daba cuenta de esas cosas. Sabía que el otro derrochaba algún tipo de sentimiento muy profundo hacia él. Lo notaba en los ojos dorados del otro al verlo, como Gabriel se preocupaba demasiado, en como se aseguraba de comprarle las cosas dulces que le gustaba desde pequeños a pesar de decirle que él quería de dejar comer tanta azúcar. Pero para Sam, era algo muy natural porque eran mejores amigos desde el pre-escolar, los amigos hacían esas cosas, lo veía y lo sabía por su hermano Dean. Y a Gabriel parecía gustarle mucho mirar y a Sam le gustaba que él lo mirara. Incluso admitía que también le gustaba que su mejor amigo lo dibujara como cuando eran niños.

ㅡ¿Como te fue en la universidad hoy Sammy?ㅡSam se encogió de hombros probando su sopa de vegetales y Gabriel rodó los ojos por lo frío que era su mejor amigoㅡ¿Podrías ser un poco más detallado o especifico?

ㅡNo se que quieres que te diga Gabeㅡel mencionado sonrió por el apodo y se encontró con la mirada peculiar de SamㅡRealmente es lo mismo de siempre como dar clases, hablar con los estudiantes que se quedan dormidos, corregir trabajos y hacer la vida de otras personas mucho más pesada pero futuramente positiva.

ㅡRealmente no sé cómo tus alumnos soportan tener a un profesor tan serio como tuㅡ Sam hizo el amago de una sonrisa naciente observando con atención a Gabriel.

ㅡQue te pregunten a ti por que vives con alguien tan serioㅡGabriel rodó los ojos tratando de bajarse de la silla alta de la barra de la cocina. 

Sam observó el movimiento de manera desinteresada, le parecía un poco divertido que Gabriel insistiera en que comieran en las sillas de la barra cuando es claro que a este le costaba bajarse. Solo que el movimiento hizo que desviara su vista y haciendole creer que había visto algo. Ignoró la imagen como algo falso, pero su vista volvió a dirigirse al otro .

ㅡTouché SammyㅡSam no contestó como hacia cuando no quería seguir hablando.

Solo que Gabriel ignorada como Sam lo veía tratar de bajarse de la alta silla sin caerse y con una mirada concentrada, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo. El alto reajustó sus lentes que caían por el puente de su nariz aún observando las piernas de Gabriel colgar de la silla Sentía la necesidad de saber si había visto de manera equivocada o comenzaba a imaginar cosas. Sam no pudo contestar su pregunta hasta que Gabriel se quedó dormido al lado de él en el sofá de la sala. Era temprano aún como para que fueran a dormir pero había decidido cargar a Gabriel a su cama cuando confirmó aquello que pensó que había visto mal horas atrás. Aún son Gabriel en brazos Sam suspiró profundo rodando los ojos por la confirmación de lo que había visto. A veces no comprendía a Gabriel, como en ese momento de porque este no vestía ropa interior. 

Sam, ignorando aquello, caminó en silencio y observando a su mejor amigo dormir como un uno de esos angeles en sus brazos. Lo dejó con cuidado sobre la cama del mas bajo para ir en busca de ropa interior y unos pantalones largos de dormir. Él no quería que Gabriel se resfriara con la nevada que había afuera y con el frío que hacía dentro del apartamento a pesar de tener el termostato a toda potencia. 

Cuando Sam regresó con lo necesario notó al otro como dormido tenía una sonrisa risueña en su rostro y abrazaba una de las tantas almohadas sobre la cama, innecesario para Sam y vital importancia para Gabriel. Y nuevamente ignoró que su abrigo, el cuerpo de su amigo, se había subido y que la mitad del trasero de Gabriel estaba a la vista. Lo volteó con cuidado, sabiendo que Gabriel dormía bastante mal y era difícil de levantar cuando este finalmente conseguía rendirse al mundo de los sueños. Aunque Sam tampoco se arriesgaría a ganarse una golpiza de parte del otro por levantarlo de manera desinteresada o innecesaria. Comenzó a colocarle la ropa interior teniendo cuidado de no tocar demás, aunque a él realmente no le importaba porque ere Gabriel, pero era muy respetuoso cuando de tocar a alguien se trata. Luego subió los pantalones de Cars, el auto rojo, por las piernas cortas de su mejor amigo para finalmente arroparlo, asegurándose de que Gabriel no pasara frío durante la noche.

Y como gratitud, escuchó ese sonido particular de Gabriel, que no era un ronquido pero tampoco un ronroneo. Sam salió de la habitación de su mejor amigo para ir a su propia habitación a leer un poco antes de él irse a dormir, tal vez corregiría exámenes o ensayos de estudiantes que llegaban casi dormidos a su clase con grandes envases de cafe negro o con leche, incluso algunas bebidas energéticas. 

Tal vez si Sam no fuera tan ignorante de su alrededor, o las demás personas, hubiera escuchado su nombre susurrado en los labios de Gabriel. Pero solo fueron palabras dichas por un corazón anhelante que desaparecieron en la oscuridad y silencio interrumpido de aquella habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Si an leído los libros de Dan Brown o se han visto las películas protagonizadas por Tom Hanks, sabrán de que hablo. La simbología es el estudio de saber todo lo que está detrás del arte, historia, leyendas, símbolos y más, son decodificadores o traductores en palabras "simples". Y la verdad en ninguna lugar de New Jersey, por lo menos para el tiempo que escribí esta historia, no enseñan Simbología. Y si no lo entienden creo que podrían esperar para más adelante.
> 
> Hasta la próxima :)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Esta es un Sabriel de Navidad y es la primera historia que subo a por esta plataforma. Soy una persona muy fluff y me gusta dar finales felices. Espero les guste y lo disfruten como lo hice yo escribiéndolo.


End file.
